Louis Salvatore
|affiliation =Salvatores |role =Head of the Salvatore Family |location =Salvatore's Bar, New Reno |quests =Track down Pretty Boy Lloyd, recover the stolen money, and make an... example of him Go visit Renesco the Rocketman and collect Mr. Salvatore's tribute of $1000 Help guard a secret transaction taking place in the desert Assassinate Boss Salvatore for Big Jesus Mordino |derived =Hit Points: 40 Experience Points: 200 Armor Class: 2 Action Points: 6 Sequence: 12 Critical Chance: 6% Damage Resistance: 0% |tag skills = |dialogue =NcSalvat.msg |proto = }} Louis Salvatore is the leader (or don) of the Salvatore family in 2241. He can be found in Salvatore's Bar. Background An elderly, well-dressed gentleman, Salvatore's face is gaunt and covered with liver spots. Due to his age, he has trouble breathing and must rely on a steady supply of oxygen to control his respiratory problems, always wearing a breathing mask, connected to an oxygen tank by his side.NcSalvat.msg, line 150 This old man is a gangster from long ago and is the oldest mob patriarch in New Reno. His family has clung to their waning power for generations, growing envious of the Mordinos' power. After establishing a profitable drug and slave enterprise with the Enclave, he ordered his men to massacre Mordino men in the street with newly-acquired energy weapons, their twitching bodies signifying his return to the game. His right-hand man and personal bodyguard is Mason, to whom he relegates the specifics of jobs for those under his employment. He is personally responsible for having Renesco poison the dose of jet that caused Richard Wright's death, in the hope of provoking a war between the Wright and Mordino crime families. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Track down Pretty Boy Lloyd, recover the stolen money, and make an… example of him: Pretty Boy Lloyd borrowed some money, but paid nothing back. Retrieve the money and kill Lloyd while you're at it. * Go visit Renesco the Rocketman and collect Mr. Salvatore's tribute of $1000: Salvatore wants you to extort the bi-weekly payment of $1000 from Renesco the Rocketman. * Help guard a secret transaction taking place in the desert: Salvatore asks you to guard a transaction he wishes to do with the Enclave. * Assassinate Boss Salvatore for Big Jesus Mordino: Salvatore can be assassinated by stealing his oxygen tank, but because of a bug you must also be holding onto the poisoned oxygen tank. This is fixed in some versions of the game. Effects of player's actions *After his assassination, Mason will complain he never confessed his love for his paternal employer. Respect points Louis Salvatore has a "respect counter" that must be filled to get to specific objectives, like Joanne Lynette. Salvatore is more demanding than her, with "respect" actively falling if the Chosen One doesn't address him properly. With CH 6 or IN 8, the player gets the "courteous" lines, and "disrespectful" lines otherwise. Salvatore's scripting is much more careful than Lynette's, with the very few lines fitting the pattern but not affecting the counter more predictable and logical (such as apologizing to him after being turned down on the laser pistol request). The "respect" requirements are: * 8 points for the Help guard a secret transaction taking place in the desert quest * 9 points to get a laser pistol while taking the quest * 10 points to get the Made Man offer * 16 points and optionally enough of Mason's patience to get better items and cash when becoming a Made Man. ** This is unachievable without abusing the dialogue system because there are only 15 opportunities to earn the points without visiting any lines of dialogue twice. Other than using the 0 hotkey, the initial dialogue can be exited and repeated before getting the first job offer. Note that the "respect counter" changes mid-dialogue, directly after a response. Inventory Notes Mr. Salvatore has additional scripting that makes him susceptible to a single super stimpak. Appearances Louis Salvatore appears only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes He is inspired by a similarly-named character from the animated film Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. Not only do they share similar names but their appearances are similar, they are both quite elderly, and both need to keep an oxygen tank and mask at hand at all times. References Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:New Reno characters es:Louis Salvatore pl:Louis Salvatore ru:Луис Сальваторе uk:Луїс Сальваторе zh:Louis Salvatore